


Keep Watch

by agentbranski



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other, its m/m but hes a robot? so however that works itself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentbranski/pseuds/agentbranski
Summary: Revenant gets bored during a slow game, thankfully Crypto is around for some easy entertainment.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Keep Watch

Revenant grunted. Again. It was the seventeenth time that hour. Maybe the hundred during that game. The simulacrum was annoyed. Or bored. Maybe both. Crypto watched as he opened a supply bin, his fingers slipping under the lid and ripping it open. Revenant had grown agitated and impatient; Their team had shrunk to a duo and, with ten squads left, their chances at winning the game were low. Crypto watched the bot slink up a mountainside, scaling it’s craggy surface in seconds to perch up high and scope ahead.  _ Why bother? _ Crypto knew he didn’t have the sights, or the guns for that matter. Neither of them had much of anything. Their last fight had left them low on shields, healing, and down a teammate. 

It was easy enough to grab their banner as they fled the fight, and there were plenty of respawn beacons around they could have routed to, but as quickly as Crypto retrieved their fallen squadmate’s banner, Revenant was tossing it into a chasm.  _ “We don’t need them,”  _ he had growled as he sent the card careening into the pits,  _ “They annoyed me anyways.” _ Earlier in the game Crypto had remembered an argument between the two of them, something about an extended mag, he hadn’t been listening. He didn’t care then, and he didn’t care now; He only wished Revenant would stop whining about it. Even if he wouldn’t say it outloud Crypto could hear it in every heavy drag of his feet, every door slam, and every muttered curse when they arrived to a fight too late, finding nothing but bare deathboxes. The way the robot hissed and stomped around the arena reminded Crypto of a grumpy child.

Rather than feed into the melodrama, Crypto scouted out a set of houses they could hole up in until the ring closed. He didn’t hesitate to start making his way towards them, he knew his teammate would get the message that they were changing direction. The two walked in silence, Revenant trailing a few steps behind wherever Crypto went. When the man made it to the house he was sure to shut the door behind him as he entered the first floor of the building, not needing the robot to be in his personal space while he droned.

_ At least I can get things done today. _ At the end of the day, Crypto wasn’t there for the glory or titles, a loss to him wasn’t going to mean much as long as he made it out of each game alive. With how intense some of the games could get, he hardly got a chance to do real surveillance out in the field. If he lost sight of his goal then he was there for nothing, risking his life for  _ nothing _ . He needed information and the arenas always had something valuable hidden away somewhere. The man kicked a beanbag chair into a dark corner of the room, getting comfortable and pulling out his drone. In seconds he was seeing through the eyes of TOD and made his way out of the small house and out into the open. He spotted Revenant as he flew overhead, bent over in some supply bin chucking gun attachments over his back.  _ Wonder what he’s looking for. _ It wasn’t like him to ask for help, if Revenant ever needed something chances were he’d rip it out of your hands first.  _ Spoiled brat. _ Crypto pushed the simulacrum out of his mind, instead shifting his focus onto navigating his drone.

\--

The sound of mechanical whirring sparked Revenant’s attention. At first he thought it might have been that happy little MVRN, ready to eat some bullets for him. Instead Revenant was greeted with the sight of a glowing drone buzzing away from him. _Insect..._ _Just like its owner._ Revenant turned to the house out on the edge of the ring; He could take an easy guess as to where his teammate went. _Pathetic._ The simulacrum slinked over towards the building, closing the distance quickly and making his way inside. The hacker was easy to spot, huddled in a dark corner, his HUD display illuminating his soft face.

“Find me a damn shield with that thing!” Revenant snarled, slamming his fist against the wall. Crypto remained unmoving, completely unphased. “Are you an idiot?” he hissed, “ _ Make yourself useful! _ ” Again the man didn’t respond. Anger boiled inside of the robot, he growled and crossed the room, grabbing Crypto by the front of his shirt and yanking him into the air. He pulled the man close to his face,  _ demanding _ a response. A full second passed before the hacker’s brown eyes focused on his own. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Revenant grumbled.

\---

_ [Movement.] _ One of Crypto’s alerts had gone off while he was working. It wasn’t a high priority alert, in fact it was one he got often; Usually from helpful teammates moving him from point A to point B as they tried to close ground on enemies, or in Mirage’s case, putting him in precarious situations for a silly photo. He had learned by now which alerts he could ignore, and which he should check on. This time it got his attention. He was teamed with  _ Revenant _ after all, he wasn’t sure why the simulacrum would ever need to be too close to him.

Glowing eyes awaited Crypto back in the real world, his breath caught in his chest realizing his feet were dangling uselessly above the ground. The golden irises watching him narrowed, then softened.  _ “You’ve got to be kidding me,” _ Revenant grumbled, lifting Crypto higher for a moment, before tossing him aside completely, sending the man tumbling back into the corner. Crypto groaned, Revenant’s strength was effortless, he had no qualms with tossing his own squad aside like ragdolls.  _ That’s all we are to him… Toys. _ Crypto could at least respect the fact that the robot didn’t try to hide it, even as the man was pulling himself out of the corner.  _ Guess it’s time to get going _ . Shaking off the toss, Crypto called back his drone before shuffling outside after Revenant. The simulacrum was a distance away already, not bothering to check if Crypto was even following as he made a beeline for Capitol City.  _ So moody. _

The man couldn’t take his eyes off Revenant as he tailed behind him. In a way, he felt bad for the machine; The syndicate had trapped him there, like an animal in a cage. Crypto wondered why he played along. _ He doesn’t  _ have _ to be here, does he? _ The man watched from afar as Revenant kicked down a door to one of the buildings, the sound of metal bending and glass shattering echoing across the city streets.  _ I guess after 200 years you need a hobby. _ Crypto decided to duck off a different direction as they entered the heart of the city, opting to let Revenant throw a tantrum on his own. He still had things to do and he wasn’t risking his life just to babysit. The man slipped into a building and trotted up the stairs, once again tucking himself into an inconspicuous corner. The moment he was settled he pulled up his drone’s HUD, ready to pick up where he left off.

\--

_ There’s that damn whirring again. _ Revenant crunched a shield cell in his hand at the sound.  _ Damn skinsuit, can he get any louder? _ The shield cell dropped the ground with a heavy thud. It was crushed, completely useless. Revenant imagined wrapping his hands around his teammates head and crushing it in the same manner.  _ That’d be fun. _ Images of past viscera flashed behind his eyes, he smiled, as much as a killing machine could smile. Revenant made his way out of the building he was in. Besides the one cell he had found and destroyed, he knew he wasn’t going to dig up anything good.

Once outside, the simulacrum craned his neck, looking around for his lagging teammate. It didn’t take long for him to find where the man had gone; Revenant could see the green glow emanating from a third story window a few buildings away from him.  _ How hasn’t anyone killed this scumbag yet. _ Maybe he could be the one to do it. The robot approached the building, reaching out and pulling himself up along the wall, scaling it to the window. He hovered over it, peering in at Crypto, his gaze miles away searching for an enemy he wouldn’t find.  _ Danger is closer than you think. _ If only the human knew the game was the least of his worries. Revenant scaled the rest of the way upwards, crawling over the lip of the balcony and making his way inside. He thought about earlier, back in the house at the edge of the ring.  _ Did he really not hear me? _ Revenant had pulled the man off his feet and he hadn’t noticed a damn thing. It made him wonder how aware he was when he was playing with his toy.  _ Great. He's a nuisance  _ and _ a liability.  _

Just as expected, Crypto was tucked away in another corner. Revenant growled, but he knew his irritation was falling on deaf ears. He took heavy steps over to the hacker, unafraid of being careless in his presence.  _ Too dense to watch his own back.  _ It took a large amount of restraint for Revenant to not teach the skinbag a lesson about carelessness. When he reached Crypto, he couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out, his fingers wrapping his hair and gripping tightly, ready to rip the man up to his feet, but something made him pause. The robot stopped, loosening his grip and letting the man’s hair slip from his grasp. Slowly, his fingers slid downwards, his hand cupping the man’s cheek.  _ So… Warm.  _ It had been some time since he’d touched a human without hurting them.

One by one, Revenant’s fingers danced up to Crypto’s ear, tracing along it’s outline down his neck and to his chest, pausing just below his collar. He took a moment to admire how defenseless Crypto made himself in his company.  _ You couldn’t stop me either way. _ His fingers slid upwards and wrapped around the man’s throat. Revenant felt him swallow, his pulse rapid under his cold, metal hands. His eyes flicked upwards to Crypto’s, they were still focused on the screen, his hands still manipulating the controls for the drone. The simulacrum grunted and pulled his hand away, making his way back to the balcony.

Revenant paused at the exit, turning back to Crypto, still focused on his drone. He lowered himself to the ground, lifting his measly sights and lining his shot up with the man’s vulnerable skull.  _ You should be grateful if I did it. _ Death seemed like such an easy answer to all the questions the human kept asking. Revenant wasn’t stupid, he knew this fleshbag’s motives weren’t like the rest. Crypto didn’t care about the championships or keep track of the scoreboards; He was always alone, always working, always focused. It was interesting enough to watch on the dropship, during the long hours it took coming back and forth from the arena, watching his hands glide across his keyboard at inhuman speeds. Something that lost its charm and became more of a nuisance when he was doing it in the middle of a game.

\--

When Crypto exited his drone, he was grateful he was still in the same place he’d put himself. He glanced at his map, surprised to see Revenant’s coordinates so close to his own. When he looked up he jumped at the sight of the slender robot, crouched low in a corner, his gun aimed at the man’s head. Crypto faltered for the second time that day. This time Revenant simply chuckled before skulking out of the room. Crypto shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest, it was troubling to have such an unnerving teammate. It didn’t help that the machine never spoke, he wasn’t interested in conversation or niceties. Revenant insisted he was only there for the bloodshed, but over time Crypto learned something that may have compelled the robot more than killing; He didn’t like losing.

Revenant was always a sore loser. Knocking him from the game before he’d gotten his fill of slaughter usually resulted in harrassment from him the second the games were over. His tantrums ranged from yelling, a room destroyed, tables crushed or even outright thrown across the dropship. Crypto wondered what kind of fit he was intending to throw after their inevitable loss, and could only hope  _ he _ wasn’t going to be the one the robot intended on blaming.  _ I’m not the one who threw out our third.  _ Not that he would ever say it to his face, he wasn’t an idiot after all. Besides, maybe he knew already. Crypto wouldn’t put it past the syndicate to instill their machines with a sense of regret, a way to internalize their mistakes.  _ What a pathetic existence. _ He pitied Revenant, forever tied up in Hammond’s puppet strings.

Crypto followed behind Revenant, the machine already crawling onto the train tracks a good twenty feet ahead. The man maintained the distance between them as they walked, wanting to keep out of an easy arm’s reach from his teammate. They ambled out of the city, following along the tracks until Crypto once again found a quiet place to stop, just a few feet off the track’s path.  _ Supply bins are still closed. That’ll give him something to do. _ The hacker quickly made his way past the bins, heading straight for an abandoned construction vehicle sitting at the base of the mountain. He sat himself in the back, his legs hanging off the industrial shelf he was propped up on.

As Crypto piloted TOD through the transport window and out into the arena, he caught sight of Revenant standing out in the open, gaze locked onto the drone. The simulacrum watched, motionless as the small bot flew overhead and out of sight.  _ Is he… Waiting for something? _

\--

Revenant was indeed waiting.

The moment the whirring of the drone had faded, he made his way into the broken down vehicle. At this point, it was obvious that they were going to lose the game, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t devise his own way to pass the time until then. Maybe even play a game he could  _ win _ . Revenant moved with light steps as he crossed the space to Crypto, stopping only inches from him. He watched the fleshsuit, his eyes once again focused on some place far, far away on his HUD. Revenant observed the small rise and fall of his chest. He reached out a hand, snaking his fingers under his coat, careful to keep a steady hand. Revenant wanted to see how much he could get away with before Crypto caught him.

The man was still motionless, completely unreactive as the simulacrum’s fingers weaved in and out of the necklaces dangling on his chest. It wasn’t long before Revenant found himself growing bored; He lifted his hands, tracing along the dark material wrapped around the man’s neck and jaw. He kept moving his fingers upwards until he was able to snake his digits into the man’s hair, curling the soft brown locks around his fingers and giving a gentle tug. Crypto grunted. Revenant cocked his head, surprised at the reaction. He stopped moving, taking a moment to watch Crypto. His eyes weren’t darting around like they were the first time Revenant caught him, instead he was staring straight ahead as if he were forcing his eyes to focus on the screen in front of him. Curious, Revenant slipped himself behind the man and just as he suspected, he could feel him tense.  _ Paying more attention this time, aren’t you? _ Revenant chuckled, keeping one hand twisted in Crypto’s hair while the other slipped into his jacket, dancing lightning quick across his chest and stomach. Maybe he underestimated this one.

“Keep watch,” he growled into Crypto’s ear, “If anyone finds us  _ I’ll _ kill you before they get the chance.” The man didn’t say anything, but Revenant could see his hands quickly return to piloting the drone, no longer staying frozen in place. He opted to believe the skinbag was competent enough to follow basic instructions and decided to continue with his game. It didn't matter if he had been caught already, he could still have his fun; He just needed to change the rules.

Revenant purred as he nuzzled his cold face against the crook of Crypto’s neck, pulling him closer into his lap. The hand on his chest slid down and began to unfasten the man’s belt. It’d been some time since he toyed with a skinbag like this, not very many were worth the attention. Crypto wasn’t either, but something like this was more entertaining than wandering around waiting to die. As he slipped his hand under his pants, Revenant realized the man was already hard by the time he had found his way between his legs.  _ Disgusting. _ His fingers stretched and curled around his length, giving a small squeeze before pulling him out of his clothes. The simulacrum peered over his shoulder, taking in the sight of the hacker, exposed and vulnerable in the middle of a game. It stirred something inside Revenant, to have so much control over someone usually so  _ guarded _ . He began stroking slowly, his other hand still combing gently through the man’s hair.

“Didn’t take you for a whore,” Revenant murmured, watching the way Crypto’s hands trembled as they tried to control the drone, “I get it. I do. You keep yourself at such a distance from everyone else… You forget what they can do for you.” Small beads of pre began to build up at the tip of Crypto’s cock, his breathing had gone ragged and Revenant could feel his heart pounding against his chest. “Stay focused… I wasn’t lying when I said I’d kill you.” Revenant picked up the pace, moving his hand quicker along his length while the other made its way down down the side of the man’s body to work his pants down to rest around his ankles. Crypto shifted in an attempt to help kick off his jeans but Revenant tightened his grip, punishing him for it. “I didn’t ask for your help,” he spat, gripping Crypto’s hips and yanking him back into his lap.

\--

_ “I want you to call it back,” _ Revenant had demanded against his ear. Crypto was quick to comply, he’d been driving TOD in circles for the past five minutes, completely occupied with what Revenant was doing to him. He hated to admit it, but the simulacrum was right; It’d been a long time since he’d felt someone else’s hands on him, even if it was from a killing machine. Somehow Revenant, despite his piss-and-vinegar attitude, still managed to be gentle and keep his grip light as he touched him. Crypto never thought he could be capable of acting so careful with anything before then.

After he had returned the drone as asked, Crypto closed out of the HUD and turned his attention to Revenant. He was still stroking his cock at an agonizing speed, making Crypto eager for whatever he was planning next. Crypto’s hips bucked forward and whined when again Revenant squeezed much too hard. He cursed and the machine laughed his dark, mechanical chuckle. The vibrations against his neck raising goosebumps on his skin.

“Now what?” the man asked through grit teeth, trying to keep his voice steady as he felt Revenant shifting behind him. 

“Now bring it back out again.”

“But I just-”

“Do what I said.  _ Now. _ ”

Crypto grumbled but did as he was instructed, not wanting to piss off Revenant after they’d already gotten this far. He called out TOD once again, leaving the drone in the room with them while he awaited further instructions. Crypto did his best not to look too closely at what was on the screen; The image of himself positioned completely bottomless in the mercenary's lap, his naked legs splayed open while he was jerked off was humiliating, but the heat that pooled in his body was too strong for him to want to stop now.

“Can you see?” Revenant asked, a sick smile in his tone.

“See what?”

“Yourself.”

“Y… Yes.”

“Good. I want you to watch.”

Crypto swallowed hard, nodding and watching as Revenant’s hands left his cock and lifted him higher, shifting beneath him. There was something dark and slick protruding from between the machine’s legs. It was hard to see it clearly through the eyes of the drone, but it wasn’t long until Crypto felt it pushing against his ass, gently prodding as if asking permission. The man grunted and squirmed, uncomfortable with watching himself look so needy.

“Getting cold feet?” the machine rumbled behind him.

“No…” Crypto answered, his face burning hot as he felt Revenant grind against him.

“Good,” Revenant purred, “I’d hate to stop now.” Without another word he began to push up into him, one slow inch at a time. Crypto’s legs were trembling, a moan slipping from him at the feeling. He shivered as he slid down on the simulacrum’s cock, his hands gripping his control pad so tightly he feared he was going to snap it in half. He could hear small sounds coming from the robot, the whisper of fans whirring and the quiet grunting against his ear as Revenant moved under him. The machine pulled out partially, lingering for a moment until Crypto was ready to whine for more. Just before he got the chance, Revenant snapped his hips upwards, sinking each inch of himself completely into him. Crypto cried out, his hands dropping the drone’s controls and instead taking to gripping the machine behind him for support. Revenant began a slow and steady rhythm, pumping into the smaller man and effectively unwinding him for all his worth. The legend felt himself melt into the feeling of being fucked. It’d been  _ too long _ . Judging from the way Revenant’s pace became more desperate and fevered, Crypto wondered if it might have been just as long for him too.

It wasn’t long before Crypto had gotten loud, forgetting they were supposed to be hiding out. Revenant had his own way to shut him up, as he always did. A cold hand clamped itself over Crypto’s mouth as Revenant began to slam into him harder. The much quieter sound of his hips slapping against Crypto’s ass filled the room in place of his moaning. The machine’s other arm was wrapped tight around his waist, holding him perfectly in place to get fucked on camera. Watching himself spread eagle, getting split apart by the simulacrum was too much for Crypto, he could feel his orgasm building at a rapid rate. He didn’t know how to tell Revenant to slow down, he wasn’t looking to finish all over himself. He did his best to convey the message with pathetic whining and trying to squirm away from him. Revenant only held him tighter.

“Already losing, Fleshbag?” Revenant teased, his voice filled with the same cocky vigor as ever. It drove Crypto wild. He tried to speak but with the metal hand still wrapped around his mouth it was only a muffled mess. “ _ Disappointing. _ Here I thought we’d found a good way to pass the time together.” With a sigh, Revenant pulled his hand away from Crypto’s mouth and moved it back to his cock, returning to the same quick, skilled strokes he had started with. Crypto was undone in a matter of moments, practically yelling as he spasmed on Revenant’s cock. Thick ropes of cum shot up and splattered on his chest and stomach. The chuckling in his ear confirming Revenant’s intentions. “What a mess… Guess it can’t be helped.”

Revenant moved faster now, pumping in and out of a now tired, limp Crypto at lightning speeds until he brought himself to his own climax, groaning as he held the man down on his cock, filling him with a clear, thick fluid. Crypto could see the way it seeped out of him on the HUD, a perverse scene he had to make himself look away from. Revenant pulled out slowly and Crypto bit his lip, wincing as he adjusted to his absence. Once he was out of him, Crypto moved to his feet slowly, closing out of his HUD and recalling his drone.

“That thing records, doesn’t it?” Revenant asked as he shook some stray cum off of his hand.

“Yes,” Crypto answered quietly.

“When this game is over, send me the footage,” he demanded, “I want to make sure I get something out of this.”

“Getting off wasn’t enough for you?”

“I was bored,” he answered casually, “If I get bored again, now I’ll have something to watch. Unless you’d prefer for me to find you again. I won’t mind catching you off guard another time.”

Crypto shivered, but nodded. “I’ll send it.”

“Good.”

Revenant left without another word, leaving Crypto to deal with mess. The man grumbled, pulling his pants on over the slick dripping between his legs and zipping up his coat to cover the cum stains on his shirt. He hoped the rest of the game wrapped up quickly, he desperately needed a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiii thank u fr reading!!!! writing this was definitely a leap out of my usual comfort zone, but i'm trying 2 get better @ things like this so let me kno if u liked it!(:<
> 
> this was heavily inspired by an AMAZING artist on twitter and all her beautiful Revenant fanarts. pls go check em out @EnEssDouble1 (18+...obviously) u wont regret it! n.n


End file.
